Thalia
by minimooch
Summary: You'll have to read and find out :)


**Hi my name is Thalia.I was the runt of the family my parents only cared about my sister Chelsea and my brother Ryan.**

 **By the time I was 13 I was still small and ill-favored. Until one late evening the night before my birthday while I was asleep I grew into the size of a 16 year old girl because I would be turning 16 the next day .**

 **In the morning I got up wondering why my clothes were too small."They fit last night why do they not fit?!" Then I yelled to my mom saying "Mom I think my clothes are too small I need new ones" my mom says "Come down here and let me see!" So I go downstairs and show her then, she yells for my father he said "WHAT!" then he saw me and he fainted. My mom said she would take me shopping until then I had to wear her clothes.**

 **After Chelsea and Ryan came down and sat down at the dining room table they were just staring at me waiting for an explanation. So my mom decided we would hop on a plane from California and go to in NYC to get some explanations.**

 **6 hours and 40 minutes later they land in NYC. After some test results and check ups decided on a theory on what she thinks it thinks it is runt-finished osis and that means my body is tired of being runt sized and has decided not to be a runt anymore.**

 **After going back to LA we went and bought some new clothes for the next day was the first day of 10th I really didn't have enough time to get used to my new body.**

 **The next morning I got up at 5:30 so I could find what I wanted to wear.I went with a black leather jacket with a teal tank top underneath with jean shorts and teal sneakers then, I went and curled my hair. After I got ready, I went downstairs to go eat breakfast with my family. Chelsea is already downstairs. She is wearing a baby blue shirt, some ripped up jean shorts,and blue Ryan comes down in his basketball shorts,black tee shirt with some orange sneakers.**

 **At 6:55 we leave for the 7 the bus comes and when I got on the bus everyone was staring at me so I decided to just go to the back of the the bus dropped us off I could feel everyone staring at me when I was walking into a few minutes of walking down the hallway and being stared at finally I got to my locker and got my stuff for my first after I closed my locker Lea principle 's assistiant called me into the office and said in a sweet voice " would like to see you please." So I knocked on his door and he yelled "COME IN" So I went into his office.**

 **He told me to take a seat after I took a seat he said " Thalia I heard a rumor that you first I didn't believe what people were saying but I was still curious so I decided to see if the rumors are true and now that you're here I can see that the rumors are true now why don't you tell me what happened." Well then after I told him what happened he said I could go. My first class was Italian I didn't get a lot of hello's just a lot of stares so I decided to sit in the 's pretty much what happened in the rest of my classes until wasn't exactly a very good day for when I walked in everyone went quiet and stared all I could hear are my sneakers moving on the 3 minutes and 3.5 seconds everyone went back to doing what they were doing before I came getting my lunch I went and sat down at a table in the corner.A few minutes later 3 girls came over and asked if they could sit with me and I said sure.**

 **They said their names were Alexa,Tia,and I found we actually had almost every class together and we all could tell we were gonna be great even started to call ourselves "The Transformers" because we all love the transformer lunch Alexa,Tia,EmmaLee,and I went to the office and talked to Lea about getting our lockers changed so that we could have our lockers next to each even asked if we could spray paint and design our Lea asked she came back and told us that he said yes we were so said that after school at 2:30 we could get our lockers changed and we could design them.**

 **After school we all planned out what our lockers would look decided that her locker would be a bright blue color with volleyballs all over decided that her would be a bright purple with pom poms on it for decided her locker would be a neon orange with basketballs on I decided my locker would be a neon green with soccer balls on after we planned what they would look like we went to work after 2 hours of our lockers were finally and Lea walked by and said they were really surprised by how our lockers brightened the said thanks but then Alexa asked why they were still at school because all the other teachers went home claimed to be just finishing up some "paperwork" but we all could tell that they weren't just work partners because after Alexa asked that question there faces were just bright after Lea left told us he asked Lea to go on a date with him tonight to a really fancy restraunt called all screamed and caught up with Lea and asked her if we could help her get ready and she said yes.**

 **After asking our parents and them telling us yes we could help Lea we all headed over to Lea's was the most beautiful place I ever saw** **.After doing Lea's hair and makeup she put on this beautiful Jovani dress .After,she put on her jewelry we heard a honk so we looked out the window and saw Mr. Monteith leaning against his blue Lamborghini .I went to the door and said "Hey why don't you come in." he said "Hey Thalia and thanks but, outside of school please call me Cory" I said ok then, he came in right beside the stairs like a true gentlemen.A few seconds later Lea came down the staircase looking magnificent.**

 **Cory said"You look amazing Lea" Lea said "Thank you and you don't look so bad yourself." Then I said "She has to be back by 1 a.m no later." We all laugh and then, they leave and Alexa, EmmaLee,Tia,and I go find the theater room which Lea said we could stay over while she's about 5 rooms later and we found it. It is the most beautiful room I have ever seen in my entire watching "Mean Girls" we got a text from Lea and she told us that since we brought our bathing suits we could go swimming in her indoor we found it lets just say we all freaked out .By the time we got out of the pool it was 10:30 and Lea told us we could go in her game room after we dried of from swimming and let me say after we found the game room we all nearly had a heart attack .When we were done playing in the game room it was 11:30 and we decided it was time for bed because we have school tomorrow and we were really tired but when we found our room that really woke us up .We all fell asleep around 11:50 and when we woke up it was 5:30 Tia got up first so she was dressed first then it was EmmaLee,then Alexa, and I was the last one up and to get by the time I was dressed it was 6:30 and everyone including Lea was downstairs eating even told us we could take her red camaro and her other silver camaro .So we can drive to school and not be EmmaLee went with me and Tia went with when we got to school it was 7:00 and when we walked in wanted to talk to we all sat down we all started asking questions about last about a minute of asking and answering questions we all realized we weren't there to talk about the .Monteith with tears in his eyes then said " I have some bad news girls when you were helping Lea get ready for our date all of your parents,brothers and sisters decided to all meet for the first time since you guys are now best friends and they all took a bus and unfortunatley the bus crashed and there were no survivors." we all just sat there in , we all just started crying and .Monteith then asked us "Do you have anywhere to live?" I was the first to speak "I have no where to live and no relatives because when I was born both my parents family disliked me and only liked Ryan and Chelsea." Then Tia spoke and said "the only person I have is my grandma but she lives in a nursing home." Next was EmmaLee and she said "I have no one because my aunt and uncle live in Brazil and my grandparents died when I was 9." Alexa was last to speak and she said "I have no one also because my relatives also disliked me when I was born."**

 **then said "I have no idea what to do now." Then Lea came in and asked what told Lea what happened Lea said "all of you will be living with me.I mean if you want to." I said "I want to and if anyone else wants to too then say I." Tia, EmmaLee, and Alexa all said , a lady from CPS (Child Protective Services) named Alissa came in and told us that she was here to find us a foster family but then Lea freaked out and yelled "YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THESE GIRLS IN A FOSTER HOME THEY ARE GOING TO LIVE WITH ME UNTIL THEY MOVE OUT AND GO TO COLLEGE AND I WILL BECOME THEIR ADOPTIVE MOTHER!" We all knew why she got angry and trust me was too because he said "these girls will be living with Lea not with some foster family." Alissa just stood there shocked then she said "well then you will have to come down to the CPS station and do some paperwork and then I will have to inspect your house for safety reasons." We all nodded and decided that we would go right now so we all drove over to CPS and Lea started the paper but on one of the papers it asked for the names of the adoptive mother and father and Lea was about to cross off father until put his name down for father.A few minutes later it was time to inspect Lea's we got to Lea's house Alissa's face looked just like ours when we first saw she inspected the house she asked if she could see our Lea showed her my room first .Next Lea showed Alissa Alexa's room .Then Lea showed Alissa Tia's room .Last Lea showed Alissa EmmaLee's room .Then Alissa asked to see Cory's house because he put down his name as the adoptive would be the first time we all will see 's face looked the the same when I saw Lea's house**

 **.Then when we got inside she asked if she could see our showed Alissa Tia's bedroom first .Next he showed Alissa Alexa's he showed Alissa EmmaLee's room .Last Cory showed Alissa my room .After seeing the house Alissa said they passed the inspection and we all went to Lea's we got there Lea said to go and get comfy and go watch a movie while Cory and her we got comfy Lea said "We are all going to spend the night at Cory's house and watch movies also you guys aren't going to school tomorrow"We all just nodded our heads and went to pack some movies and clothes.**

 **When we got to Cory's house we all put our stuff in our rooms and headed to the movie theater we got there our faces looked the same as they did when we saw Lea's theater room .We watched the movies "Sleeping Beauty" and "Cinderella" we watched "Casper" we all were pretty tired after "Casper" so we all started for the stairs but Cory told us to go to a room down the hall so we don't fall asleep going up the we got to the room we all passed out as we hit the bed .When we woke up it was 9:00 and Cory was already awake and at we went downstairs Lea had made us breakfast in Cory's amazing kitchen then she told us to pack our stuff we were going back to her house for the rest of the day.**

 **When we got to Lea's house she told us she had a surprise and took us to the end of the right hallway and there was a huge wooden we opened it we were shocked to find a home day spa .Lea then said "I figured you guys could use a nice relaxing day not just sitting around and watching movies and I know how much you love movies so while you are getting spa treatments you can watch whatever movies you guys want" we all just looked at each other and smiled then we all gave Lea a hug.**

 **After 2 hours of getting spa treatments we went upstairs to the kitchen and saw Lea left us a note that said "I went to the school to do some paperwork and get all of your homework from your teachers Love,Lea" We all just smiled and then Alexa said "I have an idea why don't we go see what all the other rooms look like" we all smiled in first room we went to check out was Lea's we opened those doors lets just say our faces were filled with pure shocked .After we looked in Lea's room we went down the right hallway and we saw a black door and when we opened the door we all were shocked .After looking around we shut the door and then across the hall we saw another black door and when we opened the door it was like we entered we left the garage we all went upstairs and waited for Lea to come Lea came home she took us to a dress store because our school is having a dance in 2 Tia tried on a dress .Next EmmaLee tried on a dress .After EmmaLee Alexa tried on a one of her favorite dresses .Then I was the last one to try on a dress .After we all ordered our dresses Lea got a phone call from Cory and when she was talking to Cory she sounded really she got off the phone Lea said that we were going to Cory's house for a surprise.**

 **When we got to Cory's house he told us to go and sit in the living we all sat down Cory said "I know we just adopted you guys and CPS just inspected our houses but we decided that we are moving to a different house together" We all smiled and then they told us to start packing while they went house hunting if we finished packing at Cory's house to call them and tell them and then drive carefully to Lea's house and pack they left at 2:50 and we finished packing at 3:30 then we called Lea and Cory we were on our way to Lea's we finished packing at Lea's house it was 4:30 and when we started sorting the boxes in piles Lea and Cory came in with smiles plastered on their faces.**

 **Lea then said very excitedly "WE GOT A HOUSE!'' We all started screaming with happiness and then we started loading everything in the moving trucks and did the same at Cory's we got to the new house we were all so amazed .When we all got inside Lea took us to see our showed me my room first and I freaked out when I saw it .Then she showed Alexa her room .Next we saw EmmaLee's room .After we saw EmmaLee's room we went and checked out Tia's bedroom and when we all saw her room it felt like we were in heaven .Lastly we saw Lea and Cory's room all of our faces were filled with amazement .After looking at all the bedrooms we went and checked out the amazing kitchen .Then we went to see the pool and it looked amazing .Next we went and checked out the movie theater .After checking out the movie theater we went to see what the game room looked like and it was the most the amazing room I have ever seen .Then we checked out the indoor pool and it was so amazing**

 **.Well after looking around we decided to go to bed and regroup in the we got up the next morning we could smell pancakes,eggs,and bacon cooking and when we got downstairs we went into the kitchen and saw Cory and Lea cooking breakfast so we went and sat down in the dining we were eating, Lea asked if we wanted to go shopping today since we weren't going back to school for a few all said yes because we wanted to get a few things from a few stores.**

 **The first store we went to was the Nike went there first because we all needed new shoes because ours were was the first one to find new sneakers for cheerleading and school shoes .Next Alexa found new shoes for volleyball and her school sneakers .Next EmmaLee found her basketball shoes and her school sneakers .I was the last one to find my soccer cleats and my school shoes and the next store we went to was a ball gown store called "Magic".We needed to go to "Magic'' because we were going to a ball in 5 hours and we still didn't have our first EmmaLee tried on a beautiful yellow gown .Next Alexa tried on this gorgeous blue gown .Then Tia tried on a simple beautiful purple floor length gown .Last I tried on this magnificent green gown .Then we went to the hair stylist so we could get our hair done for the ball.I was the first one to get my hair colored and curled .Next was EmmaLee and she got her hair curled and made it ombre like my hair .Then it was Tia's turn and she got her hair dyed and made it ombre like ours .Lastly Alexa got her hair dyed and made it ombre too .So then we went home and when we pulled into the driveway standing right in front of the door was Alex Tejada holding a soccer ball that said "Will you Thalia Everlark go to the ball with me?" I obviously said Noah Puckerman came out of the bushes with a sign saying "Will you Tia Elizabeth come with me to the ball?" Tia also said Dominic Earl came out of the bushes with a basketball that said "EmmaLee Renee will you come to the ball with me? EmmaLee said " If I make this basket with this basketball I will got to the ball with you" and then she shoots the ball at the basket and when it makes it in Dominic breathes a huge sigh of last but not least comes Jake Parker with a volleyball that said "Will you Alexa Rain come to the ball with me" and Alexa just smiles and nods with excitement.**

 **After the boys left to get ready for the ball we went inside to see Cory standing there with a sign that said "Lea Michele will you go to the ball with me?" We all just started screaming when Lea said after calming down we all got ready for the ball and after we got ready we went outside to wait for Cory to bring the car around but, when Cory pulled up he was not driving a camaro he was driving a limo! When we got inside the limo we all freaked out .So when we got out of the limo to enter the ball our dates were there waiting for dancing for like 4 hours our feet had enough and we decided to go the time we got in the door we all nearly ran into the front door because we were so tired and because we were so tired we just each took a guest room downstairs.I was the first one to find the guest room I would sleep in .Next Tia found what guest room she was gonna sleep in .Then Alexa chose what room she wanted to sleep in .The last person to find a room was EmmaLee .When we all woke up the next morning it was had to get up this early because we decided to go back to school even though it's already also decided to match our clothes because we wanted to show we are not just friends we are Tia and I wore black leather jackets,neon green tank tops, ripped jean shorts,and neon green Alexa and EmmaLee wore black leather jackets,orange tank tops,jean shorts ,and orange sneakers.**

 **When we walked in to school it was like the 1st day of school silence,the sound of our shoes, and was like this the whole entire time until we sat down in the cafeteria for we were eating lunch the head cheerleader Kailyn came over and said "I am so sorry about what happened to your families, but that doesn't mean that because your families died that you guys become the most popular girls in school so to remind you where you guys stand in this school I have a present for you guys, actually we all do" Then the whole cheer team came out of nowhere holding slushee cups and then they poured it all over didn't even say anything we just got up and we went and got changed into our gym clothes.**

 **While we were walking down the hallway talking about how unbelievable Kailyn is Lea called us into to the office and told us that wanted to see we sat down said "I heard what Kailyn Miller did to you guys and I am so very sorry I don't even know where they got those slushies but, Kailyn and the cheerleading team have been given detention and will not be allowed to be anywhere near you guys." We all nodded our heads with smirks on our faces and even had a smirk on his face because he really did not like Kailyn and the cheerleading we passed Lea's desk in the office we saw she had a smirk on her face was time to go home when we left the office and when we got home there was 4 boxes on the front door steps with our names on took the boxes inside and I was the first one to open my box and I was so excited to find a german shepherd puppy in the box named Jasmine .Next Tia opened her box and with a grin on her face she pulled a chocolate lab puppy out of her box named Daisy .Then when Alexa opened her box she pulled out a beautiful siberian husky named Alaska .EmmaLee was the last one to open her box and when she opened it she pulled out an adorable baby white lab named Paris but, when EmmaLee pulled out Paris she also pulled a note that says to go outside and look at the tallest and widest we got outside we were shocked to find a treehouse for all of us to just hangout in and have fun .Then Cory and Lea came inside the room with grins on their faces and they sat down with hanging out in the new room we ordered chinese takeout and we ate chinese while we watched a movie and cuddled with our new I woke up in the morning surprised to see that I am in my bedroom cuddling with Jasmine not in the theater I decided to see if everyone else was in their ,EmmaLee,Tia,Lea,and Cory were all asleep in their bedrooms.**

 **I decided to go to this secret place I always liked to go to when I was sad,bored,or I just needed to I got there I sat on the beautiful beach and started to think about Chelsea,Ryan,my mom,and dad for the first time since they about an hour of thinking I decided to go back home and join the others for I got back home I entered the kitchen to see Alexa,EmmaLee,Tia,Lea,and Cory's faces fill with happiness when they saw Lea said in a somewhat angry tone "Where have you been?" I said "I just went on a walk because you guys were still asleep when I woke up" Lea just nodded her head and said it was ok.**

 **Cory then said he had a surprise for Alexa and EmmaLee we got upstairs we were standing in front of a blue door and when we opened the door we found a new room for Alexa .After looking around Alexa's room we went a little farther down the hallway and stopped in front of an orange we opened the door we found a new room for EmmaLee .Then Cory said "I decided that only EmmaLee and Alexa were the only ones that needed new rooms because their rooms were a little too girly for their personalities." We all nodded our heads in agreement and just hung out for a little and went downstairs to ask if we could go out and do a few said it was ok as long as we were back by 3:00.**

 **I took Cory's Lamborghini all by myself and Alexa,EmmaLee,and Tia took the camaros so they could go to the they were at the mall I went to my old I got out of my car and walked on to the porch to sit on the swinging bench I just couldn't help myself I just broke down crying thinking about my whole entire childhood was in this house and now I am living in a mansion with my principal, the principal's assistant, and friends I just something catches my I obviously didn't see when I was crying or when I pulled in the was a for sale sign and I decided to call the number of the people who were selling my house and find out how much my house was.I am going to buy that house even if it's the last thing I as get into my car I look back at my beautiful childhood home and smile because I know that I am gonna get it back.**

 **When I got home Tia,Alexa,and EmmaLee were still at the mall so I decided to hangout in my room and relax until they came about an hour they finally came back ,but their arms were filled with shopping bags and because they had so many bags Cory had to help them carry their bags to their Cory put the bags in their room I expected him just to go downstairs ,but I didn't expect him to come in my 's not like I was doing anything wrong ,but I really didn't want company at that Cory walked in my room he said "I just got a phone call from the bank they said that you took out 800,000 dollars and bought your old house,would you like to explain to me why." I started full on crying and sobbing.I didn't expect anybody to find out until I started moving some of my I calmed down a little I explained that I felt like I was replacing my family with him,Lea,Tia,Alexa, and said he understood and said that I was allowed to live in my old house as long as I visited at least 5 times a week.**

 **During dinner I decided to tell Lea,Alexa,Tia, and EmmaLee that I was moving.I got up and said " I need to to tell you guys something" they nodded their heads " I'm moving back into my old house with Justin." Lea was the first to speak and she said " I don't agree with what you are doing, but I know why you want to do this and I am perfectly fine with you living there as long as you still visit us." Then Tia said " I don't understand I thought we were sisters and now you're moving into your old house with your boyfriend who you have only been dating for a few weeks." I just nod my head at is the next to speak and she says " I understand why you are doing this, but you are not moving into your old house with your boyfriend,I will move into your old house with you, but I am still going to stay here sometimes and I think everyone else can agree and do the same thing." I smile at her with tears in my eyes and I crying when Tia,Alexa,and Lea nod their heads in agreement with EmmaLee's proposal.**

 **After dinner we go to the store to buy paint,beds,furniture,clothes, and bed sheets for our new bedrooms at my old house because I'm not comfortable with them sleeping in my family's old we get to my old house after shopping for like an hour I show them where they can put the stuff for their was too late for us to start painting so we just started building the beds and put them in the living room until tomorrow. The next morning we all head up to my old house and start 10 our rooms are finished and we add our furniture and other accessories.I was the first to finish my room .Tia then finished her room after me .Alexa finished her room a few minutes after Tia did .Then EmmaLee finished her room after Alexa .The last bedroom that was finished was Cory and Lea's bedroom .After finishing the room everyone left except for me. It was already Monday morning when I woke up and that means school.I drove to Lea and Cory's house after I got dressed so I could drive to school with Alexa,Tia, and we got to school everything seemed was staring at us as we walked down the hallway and we had no idea I saw it.A bright pink poster that had a news article on it which said "Local residents in Maui,Hawaii said they saw the families that were apparently killed in a bus accident in Los Angeles,California and now local police are trying to locate and see if what the local residents saw was the families that were apparently killed."**

 **Our eyes filled with tears,sadness,and they not love us? Did they just want to get on bus that really did crash and fake their deaths because they didn't like us or love us? How could they do this to us we did nothing wrong they were the ones that didn't like stood there for a moment shocked at the article,but then we weren't really surprised something like this would of our parents really liked us and it wouldn't be a surprise that they went to Hawaii everyone wants to go to Hawaii,but then we realized it could have just been Kailyn Miller and the cheerleading squad trying to hurt our feelings.**

 **We walk away making sure there is no sign of emotion on our faces and just head to class like the poster was never there and it was a normal day,but no matter where we were people just kept staring at us like we were ghosts,but with flesh,bones,and one point it just got too overwhelming for all of us and we just started to cry because what if our families were alive and they just didn't love us crying for a little we went back to class even though it was 15 more minutes until school ended.**


End file.
